Spiderboy meets Transformers Rescue Bots: Heroes to the Rescue!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my OC) is almost complete, he only has one fragment left to get, and it's in the hands of Cody Burns, the youngest member of the Burns family of heroes. Join Spiderboy and the Rescue Bots as they save the day! No Bad/Mean reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Heroes to the Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading this story and all of the others before and after. I've been waiting to write something with Transformers Rescue Bots for a while but I didn't know where to begin, but now I do. Hope you all enjoy and please review after reading no bad/mean reviews please. Enjoy!**

_Well, I know what I'm doing today!_ Spiderboy thought as he walked out of the reality portal. He had arrived in a universe that was going through a meteor shower. Spiderboy flw up into the sky as the reality portal closed. He began to break the meteors, one punch would shatter one meteor. _Need to help out anyway I can! If not Griffin Rock will be nothing but rocks!_ Spiderboy thought as he sped through the sky, destroying meteor after meteor.

**. . .**

"AAAAHHHH!" A crowd of people yelled as they raced through the streets of Griffin Rock. A blue robot stood at the end of the street.

"Please run in an orderly fashion!" Chase said in his robot-like voice. Chief Burns helped guided the people on the street towards the safe area.

"THIS WAY PEOPLE! HURRY!" Chief Burns yelled out to the people. On the other end of the street a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes raced towards Chief Burns. The girl tripped, falling right in the path of one of the meteors. "LOOK OUT!" Chief Burns yells as the meteor comes closer. A split second before the meteor hit a boy in a black jump-suit, wearing red gloves and boots, picks up the little girl and brings her over to Chief Burns.

"Here you go dad." Rescue Boy said before flying away to help people. Chief Burns looked up at Rescue Boy in surprise.

"CODY?!" Chief Burns yells at his son, who was too far away to hear him.

**. . .**

"HURRY HEATWAVE! THE FIRE'S SPREADING TO THE GAS STATION! WE NEED TO CONTAIN IT!" Kade yells at Heatwave as they were putting out a fire.

"Finally you're using your head." Heatwave mumbled under his breath as he began to douse the fire closest to the gas station. The flames then began to spread to the back of the gas station.

"Oh no!" Kade said before Spiderboy dropped down shooting water-webs at the flames, taking out the fire quickly. He then turned to Kade and Heatwave.

"You're welcome, now if you excuse me, I've got meteors to destroy before they crash into Griffin Rock, see ya later!" Spiderboy says before flying back towards the meteors.

"Who the scrap was that?" Heatwave asked Kade. Kade shrugged.

"No idea pal. Come on, we better see if there's any other fires near by." Kade said as Heatwave transformed. Kade then got into Heatwave a split second before the red fire engine drove off.

**. . .**

"HELP!" A man yelled from under a tree that had landed on him. Dani and Blades were right above the man and the tree.

"Easy Blades, you're doing good." Dani said as Blades lowerd his claw. The claw the hooked onto the tree.

"I GOT IT!" Blades said cheerfully. A meteor came towards them as Blades began to lift the tree off of the man.

"BLADES LOOK OUT!" Dani yelled as the meteor came closer. Spiderboy then flw in front of the meteors path, grabbing it before it hit Blades and Dani.

"I got it! Get that man out of there and to safety! I'll cover you!" Spiderboy yelled as he destroyed all of the meteors that were coming towards them. Blades lifted the tree off of the man below. After placing the tree over to the side Blades transformed. He then picked up the man and raced off to the saftey area. Once Blades, Dani and the man were safe Spiderboy flw back to the meteors.

**. . .**

"Here you go Mrs. Neederlander, Mr. Pettypaws is all right!" Graham said handing Mr. Pettypaws (Mrs. Neederlanders cat) over to Mrs. Neederlander.

"Hmph!" Mrs. Neederlander huffed before walking off. Graham just shrugged.

"Okay Boulder, we've gotta go meet up with dad, this meteor shower isn't good for the com-links." Graham said as Boulder transformed. As Graham walked over to Boulder a meteor came hurdling down towards them.

"I GOT IT!" Rescue Boy yelled, grabbing the meteor. Graham and Boulder looked at Cody in shock.

_"Cody?!" When did you . . ?!" Graham began to say before Rescue Boy flw off. ". . . get _those powers?"

**. . .**

The storm was now over, the people were home and Spiderboy was tired. He had just destroyed 5000 meteors both in Earth's atmosphere and in space.

_I am beat! My reality powers are spent, or at least for the moment. I'm tired and need rest, maybe if I . . . no I can't. Ah, I'm going there ether way. Might as well go now!_ Spiderboy thought jumping through the trees towards the Griffin Rock firehouse. _I wonder how they'll react when I tell them my story. And I wonder where that fragment could be? Or who has it? Hope Doctor Morocco didn't get his greedy hands on it! That'd be awful! Can't stop shivering. The thought of Doc Moroc having my powers is just, horrible._ Spiderboy thought arriving at the firehouse. _Well, here I am. Better go on in and say hi._ Spiderboy leaped up to the building, clinging onto the wall. Spiderboy then crawled in through an open window in his stealth mode.

"Cody, when did you get those powers?!" Spiderboy heard Chief Burns say from the bunker. Spiderboy then climbed down the fire pole that lead to the bunker, trying to be as quite as possible.

"Just this morning dad. I swear it!" Cody told his father, taking off his goggles. "When I saw people needed help, I sprang at the chance to help!"

"But Cody, you could have been hurt." Chief Burns said, placing a hand on Cody's shoulder. "If something happened to you, I don't know what we'd all do."

"Dad, I . . ." Cody begins to say before Spiderboy cuts him off.

"Listen to your dad Cody." Spiderboy said exiting his stealth mode. "He's right. Besides, those powers aren't yours. They're mine!" Spiderboy dropped down from the fire pole, landing a few meters away from the burns family, and the bots. The rescue bots got in front of the burns family, attempting to threaten Spiderboy. "Take it easy, I'm a friend. I saved Heatwave and Blades!" Spiderboy said. "Cody, I just want the fragment in your chest, it's a part of me. It's a part of the spider that I am! Please, give it back."

"Then how did I get the fragment?" Cody asked Spiderboy a little too sternly.

"I don't know, the fragments were scattered after I was killed, and yes I have died and no Blades I am not a ghost." Spiderboy said anwsering the questions he knew Blades would ask. "The point is, that is too much power for anyone beside me to handle!I'm trying to help you Cody." Everyone was silent for a moment not a sound was made. "Okay, tell you what. I'll let you keep the fragment for a few more days. BUT if anything bad happens during that time, I take the fragment. Deal?" Spiderboy surgested. Cody nodded. "Good, now um . . . is it okay if I stay here for a while? I have no where to stay and . . . *sigh* it's a long story." Spiderboy said sitting down.

**. . .**

"Wow, that's quite a story Spiderboy." Dani said. Kade shrugged.

"It was okay. I guess." Kade said in a careless way.

"Well, it's just a portion I've dealt with. If I told you the whole thing we'd be here until tomorrow, and call me Mason." Spiderboy said, smiling.

"So, you where do you wanna sleep?" Chief Burns asked.

"Where ever the bots sleep I guess." Spiderboy said shrugging. "I feel safe around cybertroians, I don't know why." Spiderboy said.

"OOOHHH! SLUMBER PARTY!" Blades said excitedly. "I've never had a slumber party before! We can play games and watch T.V. and movies and tell stories!" Blades said jumping up and down. Spiderboy chuckled a little. Heatwave just growled a little.

"Don't worry Heatwave, we can also pull pranks on each other." Spiderboy said pointing towards Blades who was dancing all happy like. Heatwave grinned devilishly.

**End of Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed, please review, no bad/mean ones please. Please stay tuned and I'll see you guys in the next Chapter. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Heroes to the Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Spiderboy meets Transformers Rescue Bots! Yeah! Sorry about the wait, I was out of town and couldn't bring my laptop with me, but I wrote down most of the chapter on paper so yeah, I made sure I did something for you guys. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Soooo . . .what do you wanna do first?" Blades asked the other bots and Spiderboy.

"How about we watch a movie?" Boulder surgested.

"I'm okay with that." Spiderboy said shrugging. Blades was shaking his head over dramatically.

"NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE! If it's a scary movie I am not watching it!" Blades said, chills ran down his back, thinking of how creepy the movie could be.

"Come on Blades, you not chicken are you?" Spiderboy said "Besides, it's all pretend. Fake. The blood is corn syrup or some other fake, dark red liquid. The ghosts and monsters are people in costumes or computer generated images." Spiderboy said, patting Blades' foot, trying to make the bot feel better.

"Yeah Blades, don't be such a baby-bot! It's just a movie." Heatwave said, nudging Blades' shoulder.

"FINE! We'll watch the stupid movie!" Blades said in a annoyed voice.

**. . .**

Blades was shivering like crazy as the main character of the movie walked down the dark hallway, the lights of the hall flickered on and off quickly, taughting them with tension. The main character reached the door, the dramatic music got louder. Blades felt a tap on his shoulder.

"GAHHA!" Blades yelled, leaping into the air. He looked down at Boulder from the ceiling, the spilt popcorn he had been holding covered the floor.

"I was just going to ask for some popcorn." Boulder said, Spiderboy and Heatwave were on the far end of the giant couch, trying hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Sorry Boulder. I'm just a little jumpy." Blades said climbing down from the ceiling. "And Sorry Spiderboy for ruining the popcorn you made."

"It's okay Blades. It's just popcorn." Spiderboy said a split second before a jumpscare came on the giant t.v. screen. Blades then yelled again, jumping back to where he was on the ceiling. Spiderboy face palmed. "Blades, come down from there!" Spiderboy said as he climbed up the closest wall.

"N-NO! That movie's too scary! Why do humans enjoy this?!" Blades said loudly, almost yelling.

"Come on Blades, I'll help you down." Spiderboy said reaching out to the bot. Blades moved away from the teenaged superhero slowly. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Don't make me bring you down by force." Spiderboy said a moment before touching Blades' face plate. Images, memories and feelings then flooded Spiderboy's mind. The sudden action was too much for Spiderboy. He fell offthe ceiling, landing on the floor, hard.

"What's happening?!" Spiderboy heard Blades say loudly as he landed close by.

"I don't know! Maybe he's . . . um . . . what is that thing called when humans collapse for no reason?" Bouldersaid as the four bots crowded around Spiderboy.

"I believe the term is . . . a heart attack." Chase said as Heatwave kneeled down next to Spiderboy.

"I'll check his pulse." Heatwave said, touching Spiderboy's neck with his right index finger. Even more thoughts flooded his mind. Spiderboy then opened his eyes, grabbing Heatwave's metalic finger.

"St-stop . . . touching me . . make . . . worse." Spiderboy faintly said before pasing out.

**. . .**

"What happened?" Spiderboy asked as he awoke, still in the middle of the floor. "Okay, why am I alone? What happened to me? Why did that happen . . . I . . . AHHH!" Spiderboy said before images of him and Blades flashed in his mind. "N-No! What is happening to me?!" Spiderboy said before images of him and Heatwave flashed in his head with the other images of him and Blades. "STOP IT!" Spiderboy yelled in agony, slaming the ground beneath him with his arms.

"Spiderboy, are you alright?" Blades asked walking into the room.

"Blades, I-I'm fine, sorry if I startled you." Spiderboy said walking over towards Blades. "What time is it . . . 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON!" Spiderboy siad loudly, looking at his holo-screen.

"You collasped . . . or rather fell off of the ceiling last night. We called Doc Greene to examin you, he said you'd be fine." Blades said, tapping his metallic fingers together

"Okay, so um . . . where are the other bots?" Spiderboy asked looking around the bunker.

"Cody's at school. Chief and Chase are patrolling the town, Kade and Heatwave are stopping a fire and Graham, Boulder and Dani are repairing a bridge." Blades said rather quickly. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye.

"So, why are you here with me?" Spiderboy asked Blades The rescue bot tapped his fingers quicker now, for some reason Blades seemed nervous.

"We took a vote to see who would keep an eye on you in case you woke up. I was the lucky one." Blades said in a sort of shaky voice.

"Okay." Spiderboy said, shrugging. "And, has Rescue Boy been up and about lately?" Blades shook his head.

"Not since the meteor shower ended." Blades said now in a calm tone.

"Good, last thing we need is for Cody to overload." Spiderboy said, walking to the elevator. Blades' optics widened at what Spiderboy said.

"WHAT?!" Blades said loudly.

"Without my entire soul, a person with a fragment can overload, but it can only happen if the fragment is strained. That's why I tried to get the fragment from Cody. So he wouldn't destroy Griffin Rock. But that can only happen if Cody uses my powers too much." Spiderboy explained to Blades. The bot's optics widened even more.

"Oh my god! Cody could EXPLODE?! He can be hurt or-or-or-or . . . !" Blades began to freak out.

"Blades, don't worry. As long as my powers aren't in constant use for a hour Cody'll be fine." Spiderboy said before patting Blades' foot. The memories of him and Blades flashed in his head. The pain was not as bad as the night before, but it still hurt. "Guh . . . I-It hurts! The . . . pain!" Spiderboy said, kneeling to the ground, half way to the elevator. Spiderboy grabbed his head with both hands and sqeezed tightly, hoping the headache would go away.

"Spiderboy, are you okay?!" Blades asked loudly, kneeling down beside Spiderboy.

"I-I'm fine, sorta. Don't worry Blades." Spiderboy said before getting up from the floor. Blades gave Spiderboy a suspious look. Then he shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you say." Blades said as Spiderboy reached the elevator.

_Head hurts like hell! And no Blades I'm NOT okay. I need that last fragment. I don't know what it does to me, but without it my mind has gone wild! I need the fragment and soon!_ Spiderboy thought as he and Blades went up to ground level.

**. . .**

"Curious . . . these energy readings are off the scale! What could possibly have such power?" Dr. Thaddeus Morocco said, examining the energy readings he found. "If I could unlock the secrets of this energy I may be able to take over the world! MORBOTS! Bring me the source of the energy signature!" Three Morbots then left Dr. Morocco's secret lab. "Soon, I'll rule."

**. . .**

"Come on bro! We gotta split before the cops show up!" Myles said as he and Ryan ran away from the bank. Both had one large sack of money and what looked like a laser-gun. Spiderboy followed them from the rooftops above the alleyway they were running in.

_Thy can't escape me!_ Spiderboy thought as he threw a impact pellet at the end of the alley, creating a web barricade. Myles and Ryan stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw the barricade.

"What the?!" Myles said. Both Myles and Ryan had surprised looks on their faces. Spiderboy jumped off the rooftop and landed several meters behind the two teenaged crinimals.

"Fun's over guys, now return what's not yours. Or better yet, I beat you bother to a bloody pulp." Spiderboy said as Myles and Ryan turned around. Both of the boys looked at each other, then they opened fire on Spiderboy. "IDIOTS!" Spiderboy said loudly as he teleported behind them. He then knocked their heads together, knocking them out. He then noticed a logo on the laser-guns. "Oh no." Spiderboy said as his spider sense went off. Spiderboy grabbed Myles and Ryan, racing off into the alley a few moments before a missle hit the laser-gun. Spiderboy quickly wrapped up Myles and Ryan in webbing, throwing them onto the front doors of the bank as he raced by. The first Morbot was closing in on Spiderboy. "Morbots, I really hate Morbots." Spiderboy said as he leaped onto the bank's rooftop. His spider sense flared as he landed on the rooftop. "SHIT!" Spiderboy yelled as the second Morbot back-handed him in the face. Spiderboy crashed into a wall. "I'm going to rip you into tiny little peices!" Spiderboy said as he got out of the wall he impaled. His spider sense went off again. "Not this time bucket head!" Spiderboy saw back flipping over the third Morbot.

_Can't let them capture me, gotta destroy them fast, head's starting to hurt again._ Spiderboy thought as he chucked a spider shaped explosive onto the third Morbot. Spiderboy raced into a alleyway as the explosive went off, destroying the Morbot. _Time for the oldest rick in the book._ Spiderboy thought as the first and second Morbots began to fly at him from both sides of the alley. Spiderboy then went into his phase mode and waited for the Morbots. _3 . . . 2 . . . 1!_ Spiderboy thought as the Morbots colided, causing a explosion. _Okay, there's no real big damage. I'm kinda surprised! Things of this type always end badly! But, I'm okay, I'm not captured and best yet, no one was hurt. Oh, and the mayor didn't lose his hair, for once!_ Spiderboy thought walking out of the alleyway. _Now I should head back to the firehou-_

"AHHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in pain as an electrical blast shot through him. Spiderboy fell to the ground, smoke rising from his fried body. Dr. Morocco walked over holding some sort of gun.

_Spider sense warned me. I was too lost in thought. DAMN IT! Gotta focus, have to get out of here._ Spiderboy thought as Dr. Morocco crouched down, examining Spiderboy.

"I find it very hard to believe that you are the source of the energy signature I found. Oh, well. Morbot, bring him with us." Dr. Morocco said. A fourth Morbot came out of the sky, landing a few meters to Spiderboy's left. As the Morbot reached down to pick up Spiderboy, loud sirens echoed from down the road. Chase and Heatwave zoomed down the road with Kade and Chief Burns safely inside them. "NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW! Morbot hurry!" Dr. Morocco yelled with fury. The Morbot then scooped up Spiderboy as Heatwave (who was the first one to get there) transformed. Heatwave tackled the Morbot forcing it to release Spiderboy. Spiderboy managed to regain his strength before hitting the ground, preventing him from being hurt too much.

"Much better." Spiderboy said stretching a little. Spiderboy then raced over to Heatwave and the Morbot. "Kade tell your bot to move! I can take it from here." Spiderboy yelled at Heatwave. Heatwave nodded and moved out of the way. Spiderboy leaped at the Morbot. The Morbot fires an energy blast at Spiderboy. Spiderboy manipulates the plarticle of the blast and converts them into heat particles, he then fires it back at the Morbot, forcing it to melt. "Too easy." Spiderboy said looking over to where Dr. Morocco was. "WHERE'S MOROCCO?!" Spiderboy almost yelled.

"Gone." Heatwave growled, coming out of the alleyway. "He must have used some sort of teleporter or something." Spiderboy's eyes widened in horror.

"CODY!" Spiderboy said before teleporting away.

**. . .**

"Cody?! Cody where are you?!" Frankie yelled out to Cody in the school yard. Spiderboy appeared next to Frankie, scareing the young girl.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Um, where's Cody?" Spiderboy asked Frankie.

"I don't know. He just disappeared!" Frankie said pointing over towards some tall trees over in the distance. "Over there." Spiderboy looked down at Frankie.

"Thanks Frankie, I'll get Cody back. Promise." Spiderboy said racing into the forest. Frankie then scratched her head.

"How does he know my name?" Frankie asked herself.

**. . .**

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Cody yelled firing energy blasts at Dr. Morocco. Dr. Morocco fires his gun at Cody, hitting him directly. "AAHHH!" Cody yelled falling to the ground.

"Well, that took longer than expected. Imagine my surprise when I found a second energy signature! But of course it'd be you! You worthless good for nothing . . .GAH!" Dr. Morocco yelled as Spiderboy kicked him in the face.

"BACK OFF MOROCCO! This's between you and me!" Spiderboy said charging at Dr. Morocco.

"Another time you idiotic oaf!" Dr. Morocco said teleporting away.

"NO!" Spiderboy yelled before turning his attention to Cody. Spiderboy ran over to Cody, crouching down next to him. "Cody?! Cody are you okay?!" Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. Cody began to glow bright red, extremly high tempatures began to emite from him. "Oh no!" Spiderboy said before teleporting him and Cody away.

**. . .**

"This is gonna hurt." Spiderboy said holding Cody in the deep reachs of outer space. Cody overloaded, causing a giant explosion. Spiderboy was sent back by the force, his costume was singed from the heat, but Spiderboy himself was not harmed. "Okay, now to bring Cody back to Earth." Spiderboy said teleporting next to Cody. Spiderboy then grabbed Cody's hand and teleported back to Griffin Rock.

**. . .**

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US HE COULD EXPLODE?!" Chief Burns yelled at Spiderboy. Everyone was in the bunker now except for Cody who was receiving medical attention. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP MOROCCO FROM HURTING MY SON?!"

"The overload doesn't hurt the person with the fragment! It just exspells the stressed energy! And the fragment has healed him!" Spiderboy said a little too loudly than he meant to sound. "I'm just as concerned for Cody as the rest of you are, I tried to get there on time, I really did. I tried to protect him against Mororcco! But I couldn't. And I'm sorry for it! But I stopped Cody's overload from hurting people. Cody wouldn't want people hurt." Chief Burns' face turned dark, his expression cold as ice.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW HIM?! YOU'RE A COMPLETE STRANGER! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU CODY'D BE . . ." Chief Burns began to say before Spiderboy butted in.

"Cody could be dead right now, and so would half of Griffin Rock if it weren't for me. I know I messed up, but I tried. And Cody knows the risks he's taking out there. And, I'm letting Cody keep the fragment for a while longer. He's shown real responsibility with it, when he saw Morocco he didn't just start attacking him, he lead Morocco away from the school. He kept everyone safe. Chief Burns, he'll recover, and he'll go back out there and do what's right, and if anything happens to him next time, I'm going to do everything in my power to make it right. You have my word." Spiderboy said his lensed eyes narrowed with a mixture of anger, promise, determination, and sorrow. Chief Burns took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, he's my youngest son and . . . " Chief Burns began before Spiderboy raised his hand to stop him.

"I understand, you're concerned for his safety, and I get that, my father Deadpool nearly killed the bully at my school for just punching me in the face! So yeah I get it. Don't worry about it." Spiderboy said.

**. . .**

"I must aquire that child! If not him then the Burns boy! And I believe I know just how to do it!" Dr. Morocco said in his secret lab.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been working on it all weekend. And once again sorry for the wait. Like I said I was gone out of town for Easter break and I couldn't bring my laptop, but I wrote it all down on paper. So anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Heroes to the Rescue**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I don't really have anything to say besides enjoy reading and please review after reading. Please no bad/mean reviews.**

_I'm a fuck up! I let Cody, the Burns family and the rescue bots down. It's my fault. I'm sorry Cody. I wasn't fast enough, if I had gotten there earlier. I could have prevented this. I really could have, but I promised myself that I wouldn't effect a world drastically, like preventing things that have been set into motion. I'm sorry Cody._ Spiderboy thought, sitting in a chair beside Cody's bed. His spider sense went off as he heard Cody's room door open.

"Hi Chief." Spiderboy said as Chief Burns walked into the room. Spiderboy then got up from the chair and left the room before another word could be said. Chief Burns sat down now, tears began to slide down his face, looking at his son in the condtion before him.

"Cody . . . I'm sorry." Chief Burns whispered softly.

**. . .**

"I'm going to kill Morocco for what he did to Cody." Heatwave said furiously punching his training dummy.

"It wasn't Morocco's fault. It was mine, I should have taken the fragment away from Cody, but I gave him another chance. He still has that chance. But if Morocco lays one finger on Cody again, I'm going to rip him into shredds." Spiderboy said as he crawled down the wall of the bunker.

"It isn't any of our faults. Morocco did what he did and that, that. All we can do now is wait and see what happens." Blades said trying to stop the constant blame. Spiderboy's spider sense went off.

"Morocco's at the door. Perfect." Spiderboy said, extracting his stingers.

"How do you even know he's here?" Chase asked. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes.

"Spider sense. Boulder use your seismic imaging to see who it is. It's Morocco with two Morbots right?" Spiderboy said looking over at Boulder. Boulder transformed and used his seismic imaging.

"You're right. It is Morocco and he does have two Morbots." Boulder said after transforming back to normal.

"Okay, well, if you excuse me I've got a mad scientist to gut." Spiderboy said before phasing through the front doors of the firehouse. Spiderboy chucked two explosives at both Morbots, hitting them in the face. As the explosives go off Spiderboy kicks Dr. Morocco to the ground. "You have SOME nerv coming here Morocco." Spiderboy growled, getting ready to stab Dr. Morocco in the throat if he had too. Spiderboy's spider sense goes off as Dr. Morocco injects some sort of serium into him. "Guh! Wh-What have you done to me?!" Spiderboy said as his stinger retracts on its own. A burning feeling flows through Spiderboy, his blood boils, his guts on fire. The pain. "K-K-Kill you!" Spiderboy manges to say before passing out from the pain.

"Idiotic child. What and underserving simpltian you are. Morbot, transform." Dr. Morocco said, draging Spiderboy by the arm. A second after the Morbot transformed Dr. Morocco threw Spiderboy into it, then climbed into it himself. "Morbot, back to base." Dr. Morocco comanded before the Morbot left.

**. . .**

Five minutes passed. The bots were begining to worry about Spiderboy.

"Should we go see if he's alright?" Blades asked from the crates he sat on.

"We can't go outside and look, if Morocco is still out there then he will surely see us. Then our cover will be blown." Chase said, closing the book he had been reading.

"I can use my seismic imaging to see if they're there." Boulder surggested.

"Okay Boulder, then do it!" Heatwave said before Boulder transformed. Boulder then used his seismic imaging.

"No one's outside!" Boulder said transforming.

"Morocco has him?!" Blades almost yelled with worry. "We have to go and save him!"

"How Blades? We don't even know where Morocco's lab is for primus sake!" Heatwave said loudly.

"I don't know! All I know is Spiderboy needs us! He saved us, the humans and Cody! He's a hero and he's in trouble, we have to help in some way!" Blades said.

"I agree, but like Heatwave said, we have no way of finding him or Morocco!" Chase said.

"What about Cody? He has a peice of Spiderboy inside him, maybe he might be able to tap into the fragment and find him." Boulder surggested.

"That might work." Chase said, placing a hand on his chin.

"But we have to wait for Cody to wake up first." Blades said.

"So it's settled, we'll have Cody try and track Spiderboy with his fragment when he wakes up." Heatwave said, the rest of the bots nodded in agreement.

**. . .**

"Wh-WhereamI? Whasgoinon?" Spiderboy said as he awoke, his head pounding. He noticed he wasn't wearing his belt, and both his gloves and boots had been removed. "Okay, what's going on here?" Spiderboy said as he woke up some more. He noticed his body was spread out agianst a wall, bound by metnetic shackles. Dr. Morocco emerged from the shadows of the room.

"Well, how was our sleep? Good I hope." Dr. Morocco said walking closer to Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed with anger.

"Let me out of here Morocco, or you're gonna be chopped liver!" Spiderboy said trying to get Rage to break him free. Nothing. _What's going on? Why isn't Rage . . . oh my god!_ Spiderboy thought noticing another room through a window, Rage was inside a giant test tube. Spiderboy looked down at Dr. Morocco with fury in his lensed eyes. "If you harmed Rage I'm going to kill you, slower than you could EVER imagine! A second would feel like one million years!" Spiderboy hissed at Dr. Morocco, leaning towards him a much as he could.

"I am . . . sorry . . . to tell you this my archnid-like friend. But you'll never get the chance to. You'll be dead after a few tests, and without your spider-powers, you can't escape!" Dr. Morocco said as he walked into his test control room. After safely locking the only door in Spiderboy's room Dr. Morocco released Spiderboy from his bonds. Spiderboy dropped to the floor.

"Guh . . . How many sedatives did you . . . inject me with?" Spiderboy asked getting up from the floor. paused for a moment, trying to remember.

"About a million. You really shouldn't be awake right now, but no matter. Let us begin." Dr. Morocco said as he pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. Spiderboy's spider sense goes off, telling him to move. Spiderboy trys to jump, but flops onto the floor as a laser is fired out of the wall.

_Morocco doesn't know my spider sense is a natural sense, not a spider-power, perfect! That really helps! As for my reality powers, I bet I can use a few, but I better just focus on the primary stuff. Strength, speed, agility, induance, healing and absorbtion. I've learned that absorbing some particles, always helps! _Spiderboy thought dodging more lasers.

"How are you doing this?! That isn't even possible! You should have NO powers at all!" Dr. Morocco yelled with rage. "Fine, let's see how you do against electricity!" Dr. Morocco says as he presses a button. The floor becomes electified underneath Spiderboy's feet. Spiderboy gets a slight shock before instinct kicks in. Spiderboy jumps up to the closest wall.

_Okay, I think I have enough energy to bring back a spider-power. I think webs would be useful now!_ Spiderboy thought as he spun a webline onto the ceiling, swinging across the room.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You aren't suopossed to do any of this for hours!" Dr. Morocco yelled before he electrified the ceiling. The electricity traveled through the webline and shocked Spiderboy.

"GAH!" Spiderboy yells as the shock kicks in. Spiderboy manages to grab the wall he had swung to. "Way too close to the floor!" Spiderboy said climbing up the wall a little. "Wait, I can wall crawl? I didn't even notice! Must've regained that from the first charge of electricity." Spiderboy's spider sense goes off. He moves out of the way of a electric spear. _The electric charges are taking out the seditaves, have to power myself up more without making look like it's on purpose, or else Morocco will get suspisuos. Time to act like never before Mas ol' boy!_ Spiderboy thought as he jumped into the air. Two metalic tendrils came out of the walls and wrapped around Spiderboy, electricuting Spiderboy. "AAAHHHH!"

"FINALLY! I have you right where you should be." Dr. Morocco yells with glee. Spiderboy smiles under his mask.

_That's what you think. I'll by my time, then I'll rip you to shredds!_ Spiderboy thought as he burst out of the tendrils' grip. Spiderboy then web-zipped over to the closest wall. A jolt of electrcity goes through the wall and Spiderboy.

"AAAHHHH!" Spiderboy yells in pain. _No pain, no gain._ Spiderboy thought as he avoided lasers.

**. . .**

"How are you feeling now Cody?" Dani asked as she, Graham, and Kade walked into Cody's bedroom.

"Much better! Like I can go back outside and help people!" Cody said trying to get out of bed. Dani then grabbed Cody's shoulders and gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Not yet little brother. First we need to check with Doc Greene and see if you're ready to get out of bed." Dani said, rustling Cody's hair. Cody made an unamused face.

"Fine." Cody said in a grumpy tone.

_"Kade, is Cody awake?"_ Heatwave said over the com-link.

"Yeah, he's been up for a few minutes now . . . why?" Kade replied. There was silence for a few moments.

_"We need Cody's help. Or rather Rescue Boy's help."_ Heatwave said. Cody's eyes lite up, and a grin began to spread across his face.

"Looks like I'm going to work earlier than expected." Cody said transforming into Rescue Boy. Rescue Boy then teleported to the Bunker. "What do you need?" Rescue Boy asked Heatwave.

**. . .**

_Almost have all of my powers back! Just one more jolt!_ Spiderboy thought jumping down onto the floor.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Spiderboy yelled as the jolt of electricity went through him. Spiderboy then fell to the floor.

"Finally! I thought he would never pass out." Dr. Morocco said as he turned off the room's traps. He then unlocked the steel door and walked over to Spiderboy. "I have to say, you have remarkable DNA, and a respectable amount of will power. Your clones will be my most expensive merchantdice yet!" Dr. Morocco said kneeling down to check Spiderboy's pulse. Nothing. Dr. Morocco then got up off of the floor. "Rest in peice child." He said before turning towards the door. Spiderboy got up from the floor and turned Dr. Morocco around, grabbing him by the throat with his left hand.

"TA DA! I'm not dead! But you, soon will be!" Spiderboy said with lensed eyes full of rage.

**End of Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter! please review, no bad/mean reviews please and Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Heroes to the Rescue**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Please review after reading, no bad/mean reviews please. Enjoy!**

_I've killed before. I killed Megatron*, but I didn't leave him dead. I brought him back because destiny told me too. Now I'm about to kill Dr. Morocco, and I'm leaving him dead._ Spiderboy monologued in his head as he held Dr. Morocco in the air with his left hand. (Spiderboy killed Megatron in Spiderboy meets Transformers Prime Vol. 2 chap. 4 -Mason)

"Unhand me child!" Dr. Morocco said struggling to get free. Spiderboy threw Dr. Morocco into the test control room.

_He's no special case. He's nothing but a thief, a coward, a mad-man. I've dealt with people like him. And I've always held back. So why am I going to kill him? Mainly because I want to defy destiny, I want to do something my own way, not because Destiny wrote it because I chose it._ Spiderboy continued to monologue as he walked into the test control room. The room was bigger than it looked from the test room. It was as tall as a school gym and just as wide. Dr. Morocco was in the right corner, grabbing something from a crate. He took out what looked like a repulsar glove, the type that Spiderboy had back in his world.

"Die!" Dr. Morocco yelled, firing the repulsar glove. Spiderboy deflected the shot with a force feild.

_I might be the only one who can truely defy destiny. I might be the only one who can rewrite it to my image. But I usually just go with the flow . . . Okay where am I going with this?! Yes I'm breaking the fourth wall right now, after all I am Deadpool's son. And yes I am quite sane. And yes again this is my first time breaking the fourth wall. Anyways my point is, destiny says I keep Morocco alive, well I'm not going to, I entend to kill him._ Spiderboy thought as he threw a spider shaped ninja star at Dr. Morocco. Dr. Morocco avoided the ninja star, running into another room.

"You can't escape me Morocco." Spiderboy said running after Dr. Morocco.

**. . .**

"I know where Spiderboy is!" Rescue Boy said opening his eyes.

"WHERE?!" Blades almost yelled. Everyone looked at Blades with a suspious look. "Sorry, I-I'm just so worried about Spiderboy, I-I-I mean Mason." Blades said as he felt his tempature rise.

"He's . . . over at Griffin Crest." Rescue Boy said "But Morocco has turned off the EMP generator, so you guys can come over without being stopped."

"Then, RESCUE BOTS! ROLL TO THE RESCUE!" Heatwave yelled.

**. . .**

"Come out Morocco you coward, face me and meet your doom." Spiderboy said as he slowly crept down the long aisle of crates and boxes. _I think I just sounded like Doc Ock for a sec. Gross._ Spiderboy thought as Dr. Morocco fired another respulsar blast at Spiderboy. Spiderboy jumped over the blast and fired a webline at Dr. Morocco. Dr. Morocco managed to dodge the webline before running even more deeper into the storage room. Spiderboy went into stealth mode and raced after Dr. Morocco.

**. . .**

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! HURRY UP!" Blades yelled at Heatwave, Chase, and Boulder. "WE'VE GOT TO GET THERE BEFORE MOROCCO HURTS SPIDERBOY!"

"Blades, you feelin' alright?" Heatwave asked concernly as he, Chase and Boulder turned to leave Griffin Rock, heading towards Griffin Crest.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just worried about Spiderboy." Blades said as he sped up.

"Alright." Heatwave said.

**. . .**

"Really? You're REALLY going to use that against me?! DUDE I can crush your head in a instant. Tell you what, you get in that battle suit and see how you fair." Spiderboy said as he found Dr. Morocco aiming a pistol at Spiderboy's head.

"W-Why are you giving me a chance?" Dr. Morocco asked. Spiderboy looked at him with a 'really' expression.

"Because then you'd have a fighting chance. I always give my foes a chance. And . . . OH YOU MOTHER FUC-" Spiderboy began to say before four fire bombs go off around Spiderboy. The force of the explosion sent Spiderboy through the roof and to the surface. Giving Dr. Morocco time to get into the battle suit.

"Fool." Dr. Morocco said as he flw up to the surface in the battlesuit. "You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Spiderboy grinned.

"You really think you've beaten me? Not by a longshot!" Spiderboy said teleporting behind Dr. Morocco, kicking the back of the battlesuit, making it fall over. The battlesuit fell on top of Old Parker. "Guess what time it is Doc! It's time for Old Parker to go off. I can survive the blast, but you. You'll bake like cookies in an oven. And just to make sure you don't move, I'm just going to web to the ground." Spiderboy said before webbing Dr. Morocco to the ground.

"RELEASE ME YOU IDIOT!" Dr. Morocco yelled, hitting the glass hatch of the battlesuit, trying to break free.

"Nope, you're going to die today, and this is the best way for it to happen! The water'll rip the flesh right from your very bones! Won't that be fun?!" Spiderboy said before he heard someone call out.

"SPIDERBOY!" Blades called out, transforming. Spiderboy threw a impact pellet at Blades, the webbing within the pellet stopping the rescue bot in his tracks.

"Stay there Blades! And that goes for the rest of you, I don't want you hurt!" Spiderboy said as the rest of the team arrived. Spiderboy's spider sense goes off before Old Parker erupts, burning Dr. Morocco alive.

"Primus . . ." Was all the four rescue bots said as Spiderboy walked away from Old Parker as the geyser stopped erupting.

"Cody, can I have my frgament back please?" Spiderboy asked Rescue Boy. Rescue Boy shrugged.

"Sure, I don't really want to overload again so . . . yeah, all yours Spidey." Cody said as he took out the final fragment of Spiderboy's soul. Cody handed the fragment over to Spiderboy.

"Thanks Cody." Spiderboy said smiling as he placed the final fragment into his chest with the others. "Well, I better go fix things up. Thanks for coming down guys, but I had it under control." Spiderboy said before heading back into the underground lab.

**. . .**

Rage was back inside Spiderboy, the EMP generator was up and running and the damages to Griffin Crest were repaired. All in two hours.

"That didn't take long." Spiderboy said clapping his hands together, dust flw around the place. "Thanks for the help guys."

"No problem, it's not like we had anything else to do." Heatwave said, transforming and opening his door to let Cody in. "We better get back, It's getting dark."

"Okay." Spiderboy said. Blades walked over next to Spiderboy before transforming beside him.

"Hey Spiderboy, you want a ride?" Blades asked Spiderboy, letting Spiderboy into him.

"Sure, thanks Blades." Spiderboy said as Blades began to fly back to the firehouse. Spiderboy then noticed that Blades was a bit . . . shaky. "Blades, are you alright.

"Yeah, never better." Blades said they arriced at the firehouse.

"Okay. But if there's anything on your mind just tell me, okay?" Spiderboy said getting out of Blades before the bot transformed. Blades nodded.

"Okay." BLades said.

**End of Chapter 4. Sorry that this chapter wasn't bigger, I have a cold and I've been in bed all day sick so yeah. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and stay tuned for Chapter 5. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots**

**Heroes to the Rescue**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was fun to make for you guys so yeah. Anyways hope you all enjoy this final chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please review after no bad/mean reviews and Enjoy!**

_("It's SO boring around here without you, can't you just teleport over and stay for a few hours?")_ Bumblebee from the Transformers Prime universe asked Spiderboy over a vid-link. Spiderboy frowned a little at his holo-screen.

"I can't 'Bee. As much as I want to be with you right now I can't. I just need to do things here. And if I can come over after here I will, but I can't be sure." Spiderboy said. Bumblebee slouched in his giant chair, leaning against his giant computer desk.

_("I hate not having you around the base. I hate worrying about you. All I want is to holding you in my arms again. Just to be with you.") _Bumblebee complained. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye.

"There's something you're hiding isn't there?" Spiderboy asked. He watched as his love-bot gave into his emotions.

_("It's that time again. And I can barely control myself. And I don't want you to be mad at me.")_ Bumblebee beeped nervously. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"It's okay 'Bee. You need release, I understand that. I can never be mad at you for that. As long as the same counts for me that is. You have to remember that my heat cycles come around more than yours." Spiderboy said. Bumblebee nodded understandingly.

_("It's fine by me. Oh, and before you go . . .")_ Bumblebee began to say before he turned around in his chair. Spiderboy could see a part of Bumblebee transform, but he could tell what. Bumblebee then turned back around with his spark showing. Spiderboy felt his nose leak a bit of blood at the sight of Bumblebee's bright spark. _(". . . Hope that made your spider-sense tingle.")_ Bumblebee said with a wicked smerk.

"When I get back I'm going to frag you good for that you f-ing tease!" Spiderboy said before Bumblebee waved goodbye. Spiderboy waved back before ending the vid-link. He then turned off his holo-screen. He then let himself fall back onto the wall behind him with a sigh of relief. _I'm SO glad I made that program. Now me and 'Bee can talk across the Multiverse. Wish I could be there now. And what can I do about my little problem? I can't just ask one of the bots to help me. They have their own problems and I don't want them to feel strange._ Spiderboy thought as he walked down a new hallway of the bunker. This part of the bunker had been made for the bots, this way they had their own little home.

"Hey Spiderboy." Blades said as he walked out of his room.

"Blades I've told you. You can call me Mason if you want." Spiderboy said as he walked over.

"Can you come in here for a sec?" Blades asked.

"Sure Blades." Spiderboy said shrugging, before walking into the copter-bot's room. Blades closed and locked the door behind Spiderboy.

"I . . . I have a something to tell you." Blades said nervously.

"What is it Blades?" Spiderboy asked Blades as the bot sat down onto his bed.

"I . . . I don't know how to say it." Blades said sadly. Spiderboy changed his body's size to match Blades'. He then sat down on the bed next to the bot. Spiderboy then turned Blades' head to face him. Both of them staring into the other's eyes.

"Maybe, you can show me." Spiderboy said as he entered Blades' mind. Images flashed of him and Blades. Fantasies of Blades mind were all Spiderboy could see.

"Th-That was . . . odd." Blades said.

"I bet. Sorry for the sudden intrussion. I usually ask before entering someone's mind, but you . . . mmph!" Spiderboy began to say before Blades kissed him._ Don't you dare Spidey. Don't you dare. Control yourself! _Spiderboy thought as he pulled away from Blades. "Blades we can't do this." Spiderboy said. The copter-bot looked at Spiderboy with a embaressed face.

"Oh my god! I'm SO sorry! I-I-I don't know what came over me! I just . . . " Blades said before Spiderboy butted in.

"It's not you. It's me. I just . . . I can't do this right now. As much as I want to I just can't. And besides, I'm leaving in a moment." Spiderboy said. Blades looked at him with wide optics.

"WHAT?!" Blades nearly yelled. "You're leaving now?! WHY?!"

"It's nothing personal Blades. It's just that I have places to be. Universes to help protect. I'm sorry. Tell the others I said goodbye." Spiderboy said before kissing Blades on the cheek. A reality portal then opened up in front of the two. Spiderboy jumped into it. As the portal closed Blades smilied slightly.

"Take care Spidey." Blades said.

**END. Hope you all enjoyed this crossover. The next Spiderboy Meets is Transformers Animated. I'm still thinking of the title for that crossover, but whatever. Anyways please review and stuff, it'll help out alot and no bad/mean reviews please. Take care everyone and I'll see you all next time. PEACE!**


End file.
